Most Precious
by Bychancehappened
Summary: Naruto is a twenty years old who has lost his family and has nothing to live for. How will his life change when a baby Sasuke enters his life? Oh did I mention that Sasuke is a VAMPIRE! Fatherly Naruto! Chibi Vampire Sasuke! Non-yaoi.
1. Sasuke

**Hello friends! This is another idea which is really bothering me for some time. So I've decided to write it down. My other stories are almost finished and needs two or three more chapters [Which will be updated in January, I'm in home due to holidays and can't write them in my father's computer ;)] So please be patient with me.**

 **Summery:** Naruto is a twenty years old who has lost his family and has nothing more to live for. Watch how a baby Sasuke changes his life and gives it a new meaning. Oh did I mention the child is a **vampire**? Fatherly Naruto! Chibi, Vampire Sasuke!

 **Warning: Unbeta'd, grammer and spelling mistake, death of Unborn child(Trigger warining).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

….

The rustling of leaves are only sound that could be heard in the silent night. Tall pine trees are all covered in a thin blanket of snow. The dim street lights flickered, giving the empty streets a shadowy look. The full moon along with the small sparkling stars decorated the night sky like a royal decorator. Snow was still falling, covering the streets in its white layer. From an artist's point of view, this would be a picture worth drawing, for a photographer, this is something worth capturing.

It is a cold December night, no, not any cold December night, it is the night of the Christmas eve, the clock has already struck twelve an hour ago, and it is beautiful, magical. A look at the night sky would make you think that probably Santa is watching you. Riding in his sledge, maybe he is coming to your home to fulfill your dream.

Though the lone figure sitting on the bench felt no such thing, the silence only reminded him of his empty life, the lack of people reminded him that they are celebrating the day with their family and friends, singing, dancing, exchanging gifts, smiling while he…the blonde sighed. His spiky hair slightly wet due to the snow, covered his eyes, his dull, lifeless blue eyes.

Slowly he stood up and started walking. He knows he should head home but his foot takes him towards the large gates beside him and for the third time that night he entered the large compound where his family is, the cemetery.

Very few people visit this place in a day like Christmas. Even if they had lost someone precious on this day, they have others to erase the emptiness and fill the gap on a day like this, unlike him. He, Naruto Uzumaki has no one, no family, no friends or relatives, anyone who has ever been precious to him is here, lying silently six feet under the ground, leaving Naruto all alone in the huge world.

Stuffing his hands deep in the jean pockets Naruto walked through the familiar path. The twenty years old is only wearing a thin orange jacket and a pair of faded jean. He has no boots or shocks in his legs but a worn our pair of regular shoes. He has no scarf of gloves in his hands. His breath is coming in puffs, the cold weather freezing the exhaled air and making it look like fog. He shivered as a cold wind blew over the grave yard.

If it was anyone other than him then they would have feared that they would catch pneumonia, but Naruto doesn't care. It'd be better than living like this anyway, he thought.

Finally reaching his destination Naruto knelt down in front of the tombstone. He brushed the snow from the engravings with his naked hands and looked at them longingly. The date on the stone shows,

 **25.12.2014**

That was one year ago…the best and worst day of his life.

….

"Will you marry me?" the blonde hair blue eyed boy was on his knees, there is a black velvet box in his hands, in which there are two identical golden rings.

The girl in front of him looked at him with wide eyes, a pink blush quickly forming on her pale cheeks. She blinked back the moisture in her lavender eyes and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Y-yes…" she breathed out.

The next moment she knew she was being engulfed in a warm embrace by the man of her dreams while he slipped one ring in her ring finger and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"T-thank you N-naruto…this i-is the best C-christmas present I've e-ever had." She whispered to her beloved, shuttering and blushing like a school girl.

The blonde shook his head violently. He released her from the embrace and cupped her cheeks in his hands, locking his eyes with her, he brushed some of her dark locks from her forehead and placed a small loving kiss there.

"It is nothing compared to the gift you are going to give me in a few weeks." He murmured capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss. His hands brushed against her round belly, moving tenderly over it, tracing soothing patterns.

Hinata blushed a bright shade of red. Her own hands landed over her lover's and she smiled at the blonde.

"I g-guess so…" she whispered. "Just one m-more month…f-feels like a d-dream."

Naruto nodded at her and helped her to sit on the couch. It really feels like a dream to Naruto. He had never thought that he'd become a parent at the age of nineteen, never thought that their graduation party would change his life this much.

But here he is with a beautiful girl in his arms, expecting to see their child in a month. That night's drunken mistake has become the most beautiful blessing of his life and Naruto would never, for the life of him, change a thing that has happened that night.

This is the best Christmas of his life, the first one he's spending with his family, a family he has created. Closing his eyes he thanked God for the thousandth time for fulfilling his dream, a dream he has cherished in his heart from the blossom of his childhood, during the sleepless nights in the orphanage, to have his family with him like everyone.

Maybe it is not the family he had wanted then, still it is his family. And now he too will have a place called home to return to, not a cold apartment.

Hinata's voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts, "Huh? What did you say?" he asked in confusion.

The girl blushed brightly, "I a-asked if y-you could turn the h-heater on. It's g-getting c-cold. They are s-saying that a snow s-storm is coming." She shuttered pointing at the television at the corner of the room.

Naruto smiled at her brightly and nodded. He rushed towards the room heater and turned it on before going to the bedroom and grabbing a warm fluffy blanket. He returned to the living room and covered his soon to be wife securely in it.

"Don't worry Hina-chan we don't need to go out today anyway. You wait here and I'll make you Naruto special pancakes!" he exclaimed, causing Hinata to giggle childishly. Naruto grinned at her happily and went to the kitchen, determined to make the best pancakes for Hinata and their baby, after all it is a special day.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Naruto is drying his hair after taking a warm bath, whistling and humming lightly. They had enjoyed the day a lot, despite the snow storm and the poor condition of weather they had enjoyed their lone time together.

Naruto had made Hinata her favorite dishes for lunch. They had played cards, chatted randomly, cuddled on the couch and watched a sweet romantic movie, all in all it was a nice day.

Naruto slipped his blue shirt and orange half sweater quickly and pulled on a pair of white pjs. It is four in the afternoon and right now Naruto just wants to lay down with Hinata under the warm covers and take a small nap cuddling with her. He'll make dinner later.

As soon as Naruto opened the door of the bathroom a shrill cry rand throughout the entire house.

"Hinata..!"

Without wasting a moment Naruto ran towards the bedroom where Hinata was sleeping. He slammed the door open and stumbled in the room, frantically looking around for his lover. His heart skipped a bit when he saw her lying on the floor.

Hurriedly he ran towards the girl and knelt down, lifting the panting and shaking girl in his arms bridal style, he placed her on the bed gently and sat beside her.

"Are you all right Hinata? How did you fell?" he asked hovering over her to check her injuries. The dark haired girl gripped his hand tightly and cried out again, her eyes tightly shut and face showing off an expression of extreme pain.

"Hinata…." His next sentence died in his throat when his eyes landed on the blood straining the bed sheets. His heart stopped as he realized what is happening. Hinata is in labor, and it is too soon. With shaking hands he pressed 991 in his mobile phone and waited for the other side's response.

That day it was one of the worst snow storms of the year and for the next few hours Naruto watched helplessly as his beloved breathed her last trying and failing to bring their child into the face of earth.

….

His naturally tan fingers are deathly pale and the sides of his nails have taken a blue tint from the cold as he brushed the snow from the engraving. It was a simple line, nothing special or exaggerating,

 **Hinata and Sasuke Hyuga resting peacefully.**

Naruto and Hinata were not married legally and Hinata's family has made the tomb stone so they have used their surname for both her and her son. Naruto didn't care about it though. What does it matter when his beloved son never opened his eyes to see the light of the world? What does it matter when he and Hinata never got to spend the rest of their lives together with their son?

Naruto remembers when they had finally reached the hospital at six a.m. in the morning and in a desperate attempt to save their child they had performed an emergency caesarean delivery. Naruto has hoped against hope that they'd at least save their child, but Naruto was never someone to whom God responds. No he was someone who is cursed to live his life alone.

The baby has died hours ago in his mother's womb. They had allowed him to see his child though, and the moment Naruto has laid his eyes on the little bundle, he had cried, cried harder than he had in his entire life, clutching the baby in his arms he had cried in the agony of losing someone precious.

The child was a replica of Hinata, pale skin, dark hair, delicate features, he was an angel, whom God has not allowed to step into this sinful world.

"When are you going to allow me to join you?" Naruto asked the silent grave stone. He has nothing to live for anymore but he is too much of a coward to end his own life. So he waited for the day he'll be allowed to reunite with his parents, wife and son. Though he doubts the day will come anytime soon. He must have done something horrible in his past life to get such harsh punishments in this one.

Silent tears rolled down his eyes as he placed his forehead on the cool tomb stone. The cold stone surface send shivers down his spine but Naruto doesn't flinch away. He placed a soft kiss over both the names and smiled softly,

"I love you both…so so much…wait for me. Okay?" He whispered.

Naruto's head snapped up when he heard a high pitched scream of a woman. He hastily stood up and tried to figure out the direction from where the sound has come. It was not a residential area and it was pretty far from the town so it was a perfect place for commiting crimes.

'Maybe someone is in danger.' He thought.

"PLEASE NO! PLEASE!"

This time Naruto ran following the voice. His feet dug in the thick layer of snow, successfully reducing his pace. He squinted his eyes to see through the darkness and fog.

There are three men cornering a woman at the farthest wall of the grave yard. He could see knives in their hands, shining so brightly that it seemed like they are made of silver. The woman is also holding something to her chest and the way her shoulder was shaking Naruto could tell she is crying.

"Please he's innocent! We don't even know if he's dangerous." The dark haired woman pleaded softly.

'What is she talking about? Who is she trying to save when they are attacking her?' Naruto thought in confusion but the next words of the men surrounding her froze the blonde on his spot.

"That is why….you knew it is forbidden…you knew it is forbidden for vampires to create a child with humans! That thing is dangerous! It needs to die as well as you."

'Vampire?' Naruto swallowed hard, 'Really? They are real?' he slowly and carefully slipped behind a large tree from where he could get a proper view of them. He could not believe his ears.

Naruto watched in horror as the three men chanted some spell and a large ring of fire surrounded the raven haired woman. She screamed out in pain and held the bundle in her arm tighter, trying to protect it from the flames.

'Her child..' Naruto thought. He desperately wanted to help her but knew it is not a situation he should interfere. 'Maybe he's dangerous.' He thought trying to give his mind reasons for his cowardly behaviour.

"Please…"the woman begged again, kneeling on the ground, "Please…"

One of the men shook his head, "This is the fate you and Fugaku has brought upon yourselves the moment you did this unforgivable deed." He said in a monotone voice.

A loud ring was heard and the three men looked at their wrist and nodded to each other, "They have located Fugaku. Let's go."

"No! He's a human. He did nothing!" the woman cried out desperately.

"That is his mistake." One of the men hissed at her, "He had dared to interfere in places he doesn't belong."

"Now he knows our secrete." Another man said in a venom filled voice, "And he needs to die." With that the three men ran away from there in the blink of an eye.

"No…stop..please…"

….

Naruto stared at the crying woman for a few more moments before his humanity and morals won against his judgmental mind. Vampire or human he would do whatever he can to save a life.

Naruto slowly walked towards the ring of fire. His body was shaking, from cold or fear he does not know, but that did not stop his fast steps.

Mikoto's eyes opened sharply hearing the approaching footsteps and landed on the blonde man walking towards her. She could tell from his smell that he's a human. Her eyes lit up with hope. May be he'll help them.

"Please help us…" she cried out as she watched the stranger nearing them. He's her last hope.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. She is a vampire, his mind screamed at him, she may trick you and drain you dry. But all his doubts went away the moment he saw the small bundle in her arms.

An image of his dead son in his arms flashed in front of his eyes and in a moment he was standing in front of the ring of fire, as close as physically possible without burning himself.

"H-how can I help?" he asked, mentally cursing himself as his voice betrayed him. "Wait I'll try to extinguish it…" the blonde looked around trying to find a water source. The fire is too big to be put out by a mare jacket or blanket.

"You c-can't extinguish the fire…it-it's magic…" the woman rasped out. Naruto looked back at her, he could see her skin is melting and is slowly vanishing into the air like vapor. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she is in great pain but she has still managed to protect the child from the fire, covering him with her own body.

"Then what can I do?" the blonde asked not wasting any time. The woman looked at him and then at the child in her hands,

"Just try to take him out of here…if- if.." her voice wavered slightly, "If the fire burns him….then he's fully vampire but..but maybe he has some human quality too?" Naruto has no idea if she is asking him the question or is asking herself, "You have to try…maybe…you can co-cover him and mask his vampire presence long enough for him to cross the fire…I don't know…" she finally admitted, "Just..just save him..please…"

The last part was a hope less whisper, they were the same words Naruto has told the doctor when they were rushing Hinato into the delivery room. The fire is now slowly approaching the child as his mother's body is melting and vanishing away. The small child let out a loud cry of pain as the first flame of the fire touched his delicate skin.

…and the next moment Naruto jumped in, without thinking about anything else he took the child in his arms and covered him with his jacket, trying to mask his presence as the woman has told her. He quickly jumped out of the ring with the bundle in his arms. As soon as he was out of the ring, the fire devoured the woman whole and then extinguished without leaving any trace behind.

No one would be able to tell that there was fire a moment ago, the place seems like any other place in the area, covered in white snow. The only proof of the fire is Naruto burnt shirt and jeans. Naruto is quite sure that the burns on his skin are at least second degree if not worse.

The blonde took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart and slumped against the wall. He slowly sat down on the cool snow.

The fire has burnt his skin and his clothes but has vanished with the rest of the ring, so probably the child is safe, Naruto thought. With trembling fingers he removed his jacket and for the first time looked at the small child in his arms, fearing to see the worst.

The child's eyes are tightly shut and tears of pain are streaming down them, he has soft pale skin, dark hair, and delicate features…just like, "Sasuke…"

Naruto breathed out the name and watched in awe as the baby opened his eyes to look at him, they were dark dark blue, could easily pass for black, and the moment they those eyes fixed on him, Naruto knew he'll die for this child and would kill to keep him safe.

"Sasuke Uzumaki….my son." He whispered, cradling the child in his arms and placing a small loving kiss on his forehead.

….

 **A/N (IMPORTANT): I know this story is crazy! So please tell me your opinions on this. I won't write it if you guys are not interested in the story or think that this idea is completely madness and would never work! I'll just delete it in that case.**

 **It will also be great if you guys share some ideas with if you are interested in the upcoming chapters.**

 **So please tell me if you want to read more of this or not! Thank you. See you soon.**


	2. Unknown questions

**Thank you so much Alleyas, Headphonegirl A15, MrShauder, NarupokeeAurofan, abbie pain, SweetJaneP's, Kasumi Yukimura, xdevil-childx, Khokha and guest for reviewing. Thank you. (Khokha & Guest I don't know why they are not showing your reviews on the list even after I have moderated them. I read them on my mail.) **

**Thanks to everyone who has faved and followed too. I never expected that this idea would get so much response. So thanks.**

 **Warning: Same as the previous chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

….

Naruto rocked the child in his arms back and forth and made some hushing noises, trying to put the crying raven to sleep but so far it was not working.

He frowned and adjusted the baby in his arms to a more comfortable position. 'Am I doing something wrong?' he wondered after all the child is crying for the last hour continuously, his once loud cries has died down and turned into soft sobs and hiccups now but still the pitiful sounds broke Naruto's heart.

An overwhelming urge to take away the child's pain is nagging his consciousness, but he has no clue what is wrong with his baby. Or well, he has many clues what is wrong with him but doesn't know which one is the cause of the child's tears.

Not that he can do anything until they reach home; which is taking too fucking long because he has thought it would be wise to travel through public transport instead of bringing his car. Naruto shivered as another cold wind blew over them. He has wrapped his jacket around Sasuke in order to keep him warm and now he's left only in his black tee shirt that he was wearing under the jacket.

"See Sasuke we're almost home." Naruto whispered walking through the silent foot paths. Normally he enjoys the walk from the bus stop to his house during late silent nights. But right now he wants nothing more than to reach his apartment and check what is wrong with his Sasuke.

Carefully holding the child in his left arm Naruto pulled out his key from his back pocket, unlocked his door and swiftly slipped in, locking it behind him. Not bothering to remove his shoes the blonde made his way towards his bed room.

He flicked the light switch beside the door and walked over to his bed. Carefully laying the bundle in his arms on the bed Naruto pulled the covers over him and switched on the room heater. He removed his half wet t-shirt and jeans before changing into his night were quickly. He did not bother to take a shower or tend his wounds, he needs to check on Sasuke first.

Crawling on the bed the blonde slowly removed the cover and looked at the raven who has fallen asleep, exhausted after crying for so long. He then removed his orange jacket and watched as the baby shivered when the slightly wet jacket brushed against his sensitive skin.

Naruto frowned, 'he was wrapped in a small thick towel wasn't he?' but his heart skipped a bit when he noticed that a part of the towel is badly burnt and there is a large hole on it, which he has missed due to the dark.

He quickly pulled the child in his arms and started examining him for possible injuries. He is sure there should be a few burn marks. But to Naruto's utter astonishment and relief, little Sasuke doesn't even has a scratch on him.

Naruto smiled when the little raven made a small noise of discomfort in his sleep and then his small fingers took a hold of Naruto's shirt, the little boy hid his face in the blonde's chest, sighing contently as the warm heat another body engulfed him.

Naruto stroked the soft raven curls on the boy's head lovingly and with his other hand checked the diaper. It is still dry. Naruto breathed in relief. He'll have to go to the shop tomorrow morning but right now he can lay down for a little while.

He made themselves comfortable on the bed and pulled the cover over them, making sure that he has not covered his son's head with the blanket. Probably Sasuke was crying because of hunger, the blonde thought as he switched the light off with the switch beside the bed, in that case he'll wake up in an hour or two and I need to…

Wait a minute! If Sasuke is half vampire and half human then what would he eat/drink? The sudden thought made the blonde grasp in horror.

…Blood?...

No no that is not possible! His father was a human wasn't he? Then maybe he'd be ok with normal human food…or maybe I need to mix blood in his drinks like Bournvita? Or maybe I should mix half glass milk with half glass blood!

….

'Damn it. Stop you idiot! This is absurd!' He cursed himself mentally for thinking those weird things. But seriously where would he get so much blood if Sasuke needs to drink it? He can't donate enough can he?

His fingers unconsciously brushed against the pulse on his throat and he once again cursed himself for his stupidity.

'He doesn't have fangs right now you baka! Get a hold of yourself!' he scolded and took a few deep breaths, all thoughts of relaxing for a bit being replaced by unknown questions and flashes of weird situations.

After a few moments of restlessness the blonde slowly removed the small hand from his shirt carefully and slipped out of the bed, tucking the sleeping child securely under the blanket he looked at him.

His Sasuke is so beautiful, just like Hinata, his thin pink lips parted slightly as he took deep breaths, his eyes closed and body relaxed. Naruto smiled a little, his worries forgotten for a moment, he brushed his lips on the pale forehead lovingly and slowly left the room, making his way towards the living room.

He needs more information about vampires and their child with humans.

….

"Damn it I should have listened to Hinata and watched those movies with her. But no I have to be the perfect science student then and tell her that those are not real!" Naruto murmured under his breath and threw another box full of CDs on the couch. He is searching for the Twilight saga, for past ten minutes but he has no idea where those CDs are.

"Hinata must have kept them here, she loved the series!" Naruto searched through Hinata's collection as fast as he could and cursed in frustration when he pulled out the wrong CDs every time.

"Aa-ha!" the blonde almost shouted and jumped with glee as he found the CD, but covered his mouth with his hand as soon as he realized what he has done. He looked at the closed bedroom door with fearful eyes, he doesn't want to wake Sasuke up, but he sighed in relief when no cries were heard after a minute or two.

Quickly putting the CD in his laptop Naruto sat down on the couch and put on his ear plugs, so he would not make any unnecessary noises. Taking a last look at the bedroom door Naruto pressed the play button and started watching the first part.

ooOOoo

After one and a half hour Naruto has finished watching all the parts (mostly because the second, third and fourth part had no useful information for him and the first and fifth one was half drama) and now he stared at his laptop screen with wide unblinking eyes.

Drinks blood. (Ok, this is something Naruto has expected.)

Inhuman strength and speed. (Cool, he can work with that. What is the worst that could happen? Maybe Sasuke will throw a table at him or maybe throw him at the table or out of the window accidentally when he gets older. Fine by him. They'll manage.)

Eyes can turn red. (They can blame it on some illness? Or maybe use contact lenses? Either way, not much of a problem.)

Made of ice. (Really? How is this even possible! He needs to conform this first, though he has seen Sasuke's mom vaporizing?! Crap!)

Can't go out in sun. (Right now Sasuke can't walk. So he'll worry about it later.)

Naruto is more worried about the information that was in the last part about the babies of a human and a vampire.

Immortal babies who can be killed by vampire council?! (How are they even immortal if they can be killed? Ok this is nothing to worry about, Naruto has to make everyone believe that Sasuke is human however…)

Can survive on both human and vampire food. (Good.)

Rapid growth. Will grow like three years in three months. (Crap again. No no make it double crap, how is he gonna convince people that Sasuke is human if he grow up like that?!)

Will stop growing after reaching a certain age. (Triple crap. How will Sasuke live like a human if he doesn't age after fifteen or sixteen?)

Naruto found himself at the verge of hyperventilating as all these information hit his consciousness like a tornado. How will he protect Sasuke from the vampires or even from humans once they found out Sasuke is a vampire? Damn it! Damn it all…he needs to find a way.

The blonde started typing on the Google, trying to find something, anything that could help him, he needs to know more, that was when a loud cry tore through the house coming from the direction of the bedroom.

"…Sasuke…"

….

 **So the journey begins. :D. Please leave some Reviews/favs/follows to let me know what you think and give me some ideas too if you want.**

 **We'll start seeing how much Naruto's new found information helps him with little Sasuke!**

 **Thank you for reading. See you soon. :D**


	3. Feed me Blood!

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved/followed, specially the guest reviewers whom I can't thank personally. Thank you so much. :)**

 **Warning and disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.**

* * *

Naruto put his laptop on the couch and rushed to his bedroom where he could hear his little Sasuke is crying. Approaching the moderate sized bed in the middle of the room he switched on the table lamp on the bedside table to avoid hurting Sasuke's tender eyes due to too much light.

Carefully he picked up the crying raven in his arms and rocked him back and forth, trying to sooth the weeping and shivering child.

"Shhh...shhh...baby don't cay papa's here..." he cooed while his hands went to check the diaper, still dry.

He sighed softly and stroked the soft pale cheeks. He needs to feed him, Sasuke must have waked up due to hunger but first he needs to make him warm again. He could not let Sasuke catch a cold!

Walking over to his closet he pulled out a small fluffy dark red woolen shawl which has off white teddy bears on it.

Naruto smiled, it was something Hinata has knitted when she was pregnant, to hold their son along with towels to keep him warm and comfortable during the winter.

He pulled it out and covered Sasuke with it. The child was still crying, tears were rolling down his cheeks like a river and his nose has turned red due to the cold.

The blonde made Sasuke comfortable in his arms, covering him properly with the shawl he walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge Naruto covered his nostrils with his hands when the horrible smell of rotten food hit him.

"Damn I don't even remember the last time I've done grocery shopping." he muttered under his breath.

Taking the carton of milk out, he closed the door with his leg. He'll clean the fridge later.

Naruto checked the expiry date on the carton and sure enough it has expired almost a week ago.

Sighing he threw it on the trash and sat down on the wooden chair beside the small dining table.

He could feel Sasuke crying on his shoulder. His tears were soaking Naroto's shirt. Feeling helpless Naruto slowly rubbed the child's back. It is still early, barely five in the morning and Naruto is quite sure that no glossary shop will be open at this hour.

The blonde felt useless. What kind of father keeps their son empty stomached for hours? A horrible one that is. Maybe he has lost them because he did not deserve them, Hinata was always too good for him anyway.

Naruto blinked, trying to stop the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He should not think like that, he has gotten his son back and Sasuke needs him.

He looked at the little raven in his arms. The child has stopped crying and is now clinging to Naruto, as if he has sensed the blonde's distress and is afraid that the other would leave him if he lets go.

Naruto smiled at the thought, Sasuke is just like him, alone, he also has no one in this whole world. He would never abandon Sasuke, no matter what.

Just then a sudden idea brought a small smile on the blonde's lip.  
Sasuke's a vampire right? So maybe Naruto could let him drink some of his blood.  
But he frowned when he remembered that Sasuke doesn't have fangs!

"He would not be able to feed on his own." The blonde muttered under his breath, "Oh well I'll have to find a way." Cradling the child in his arms he carried him back to the bed room and laid him down on the soft mattress.

Opening the drawer on the bedside table he pulled out a pocket knife and sat down beside the little bundle on the bed.

"Here we go." he whispered and brought the knife over his thumb.

But before it could break the skin the blonde stopped. He looked at Sasuke, then to his hand and to the knife thoughtfully for a few moments and then shook his head.

"How can I be so reckless?" he could not believe it. How could he forget everything he has learnt in his parental classes when he needs to apply them in real life? He really is an idiot!

Standing up he went to the closet and pulled out a small orange towel. He removed the woolen shawl and covered Sasuke with the towel, so that they won't make a mess.

Then he grabbed the knife and went to the bathroom which was beside the bedroom.

Pulling out some gauge and disinfectant from the medicine cabinet he washed the knife thoroughly with water and then with the disinfectant for three times. Finally when he was satisfied that it is completely safe, he carefully wrapped it in a clean gauge so that it could dry.

Then he washed his hands with an antibacterial soap twice to make sure it is clean.

Once finished, Naruto left the bathroom with the knife, a rubber band, some extra gauge and a band aid in his hands.

God he was so careless! He was going to feed Sasuke without washing his hands and the knife! Sasuke could have gotten ill because of his recklessness!

'Stupid Naruto. You need to be more careful you idiot!' he mentally scolded himself.

Making himself comfortable on the bed Naruto squeezed the base of his thumb repeatedly as he used to do during his blood test practical in biology classes, to gather more blood on the tip of the thumb and then tied the rubber band tightly a little over the base to stop the blood from flowing down.

Then he pressed the knife on his thumb and made a small cut. He first needs to make sure that Sasuke really drinks blood. He can't believe on myths totally.

Blood oozed from the small wound and Naruto quickly pushed the finger in the child's mouth. His other hand supported Sasuke's head to help him drink the liquid.

Naruto watched silently as Sasuke sucked on his finger, drinking the blood easily. It felt a little weird at first but still Naruto felt happy at the thought that he was able to feed his son.

Is it the same happiness a mother feels after breast feeding her child for the first time? Naruto wondered.

A small whining sound brought Naruto's attention back to the little raven.  
He noticed the child has stopped sucking, but his eyes are still glossy. Naruto pulled out his finger from Sasuke's mouth and saw that it was not bleeding anymore.

He sighed, Sasuke is still hungry. He removed the rubber band and repeated the previous process, stopping when once again droplets of blood started to flow out of the small wound. This time Naruto did not bother put the rubber band again. He made a deep cut over the previous one, wincing slightly at the pain, then pushed his newly bleeding finger in Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto could tell that the absence of the band is making it easier for Sasuke, he could feel long, hard suctions which is obviously drawing blood out of the wound in a steady flow.

After a few minutes Sasuke let go of the finger, probably feeling satisfied with the amount of blood be has drank.

Naruto observed him closely. His pale cheeks have turned a light shade of pink and his lips look rosy red due to the blood on them. His big dark eyes are heavy with sleep.

He wiped Sasuke's lips and then his finger with orange towel but surprisingly even when he is putting pressure, he could not feel even a little bit of pain from his thumb.

Removing the towel he looked at his thumb and to his surprise it was completely healed!

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Sasuke but the child has already fallen asleep.

'Does this mean that vampires heal the injuries they cause after feeding from a human?' the blonde thought looking at his now uninjured finger. 'I think that is why no one has ever found out about them.'

Covering little Sasuke with the covers Naruto went to the bathroom, washed the knife and left it in the medicine cabinet. Then he went back to the couch with a diary and a pen in his hands.

He needs to note down every single thing he could find about vampires and their babies with humans and then needs to confirm them. He also needs to keep track of the things he is going to find out about Sasuke.

Opening the first page he wrote a large Sasuke on the middle of the page before turning it and writing down today's date.

He wrote down everything happened that night, the hypothetical things he has learned from the movie and his first experience of feeding Sasuke.

Beside the hypothetical assumption, Drinks blood, Naruto placed a large tick mark with red ink. He has confirmed it. Beneath it he wrote down about Sasuke's ability of healing wounds in a bracket.

With that he closed the diary and went back to his laptop opening the browser he has minimized previously. Tomorrow he'll try to confirm the other things he has written on the diary but right now he needs to gather some more information.

* * *

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **I'd love to know what you guys think about the story and share ideas with you. So please leave me a word or two. :D**

 **Thank you. See you soon!**


	4. Allergies!

**Hello again and welcome to the new chapter. Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, fav/following. Thank you so much.**

 **Warning and disclaimer: Same as before.**

* * *

As soon as the blonde neared his apartment loud crying noises reached his ear. He quickened his pace, crossing the few final stairs he pulled out his keys from his back pocket and unlocked the door.

Slipping inside the house he removed his boots at the door and placed his grocery bags on the couch. He rushed towards the bedroom, which he knew the souse of the noise.

It was barely eight in the morning. Naruto has left the house for grocery shopping as soon as the clock has stuck seven, which was the opening time of the nearest speed mart. He is still wearing his long overcoat and scarf but instead of removing them the blonde decided to check on his little boy first.

Sasuke can't be hungry again…he should be asleep now. Maybe he needs a change of diapers. As the thought crossed his mind Naruto stopped. Turning on his heels he ran towards the couch and rammed through the bags he has just left there to find the new pack of diaper he has brought.

Soon the bright green pack caught his attention and he pulled it out. The store keeper has said it was pant style which is easier to use, so Naruto doesn't need to read the instructions. It should not be much trouble.

Taking the packet the blonde entered the bedroom where the high pitched cries of the little child are the loudest. Reaching the bed he removed the blanket and sat down beside his baby.

"What happened sweetie?" he whispered softly, reaching his hands to take the child in his lap. But as soon as his fingers touched the pale raven he frowned. Sasuke is burning up.

"…a fever?"

Naruto's eyes widened in panic. Sasuke is sick. He's burning up and crying at the top of his lungs and Naruto has no idea how to help him or what caused this.

"Maybe he had caught a cold yesterday." The blonde concluded, taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing and panic filled heart.

A wet patch on the bed caught Naruto's attention and he sighed. Tearing the packet of diapers Naruto pulled out a fresh one and put it on the bed before removing the dirty one. As the store keeper has told him the pant style diapers were extremely easy to use. He quickly pulled Sasuke's legs up and slipped it.

When he was finished Naruto disposed the previous diaper in trash and threw the bed sheet in the laundry bucket. He'll wash it later. Washing his hands the blonde took filled a bucket with lukewarm water.

He'll give Sasuke a sponge bath and see if he could reduce his temperature. He has no idea what else to do. Sasuke is too small for the medicine he has in his house and he doesn't even know if Sasuke will respond to medicines at all.

Frowning Naruto once again went to the bed room and returned back in a minute with a still crying Sasuke cradled in his arms.

He placed Sasuke on the edge of the moderate sized bath tub where he could lean against the wall and would not fall easily, and started washing him carefully with a sponge.

The little raven shivered as soon as the wet sponge made contact with his sensitive skin, a pitiful whimper escaping his trembling thin pink lips.

"Shhh…baby…don't cry…." Naruto cooed him, gently wiping the tears with his thumb while still holding the child with his other hand for support.

When he reached his back Naruto's frown deepened. There are red angry rashes on the normally pale skin. The blonde pulled the child in his arms and looked at him closely. There are similar rashes on the sides of his neck too. Not as red as the ones on his back, probably the reason he has missed them before in the first place, but they are still there.

Another wave of panic washed over him. What are these? What is happening to his baby?

"Are they allergies?" frowning in worry Naruto quickly finished washing Sasuke and took him back to the bedroom. He laid the little boy on his lap and pulled out a thermometer from the bedside drawer.

He needs to check Sasuke's temperature first. It is quite easy to see that sasuke is not made of ice or his body is not cold as snake when Naruto could feel him burning up against his skin.

Stupid movies and stupid internet!

Gently he placed the head of the thermometer under Sasuke's armpit and held his arms there, so that Sasuke could not remove his hands.

The little raven whimpered in protest and tried to remove his small frame weakly so that he could get rid of the annoyance but soon he gave up and stopped wiggling, instead he turned his head and hid it in Naruto's sweater, sobbing silently.

Naruto's heart broke at the display. He leaned down and kissed the child's head while running his free hand on the little raven's back to sooth him.

"It'll be all right dear. You'll be fine…don't cry little one." He murmured quietly, swallowing a lump in his throat and hoping that somehow his baby would understand him.

After a minute he pulled the thermometer out and looked at the flashing digits on the screen, 102 F. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke's fever is too high to be reduced by only home treatment. He needs help, he needs a doctor but what if they found out that Sasuke is not human? What if they take him away? What if the medicine doesn't work on Sasuke and he…

Naruto shook his head, no, Sasuke will be all right. He needs to stay strong and think logically. There is a high possibility that the medicines won't work…but Sasuke is half human too right? Maybe they would? He has to try at least. He could not just let Sasuke suffer like this. It hurts him to watch his baby cry and whimper in pain.

"Baa-chan." Naruto almost jumped out of the bed when the image of the blonde woman with honey brown eyes flashed in his mind. She can help them. She is not a child's specialist but still she is a doctor and the blonde is confident that he would be able to convince her to keep it a secret, after all she loves Naruto like a little brother, it is the only reason she has lent Naruto her spare apartment. Yes Naruto could trust her.

* * *

The blonde haired woman grumbled as loud knocks on her front door disturbed her peaceful slumber. Taking a sip from the bottle of shake on the table she leaned down on the table again, placing her head on her elbows she decided to ignore whoever is pounding on the door. She is in no mood of dealing with people right now.

"Baa-chan! Open up Baa-chan!"hearing the loud and familiar sound followed by another series of bangs on the door she finally gave up her hope of ignoring her guest.

Sighing heavily she stood up and went to the door, yanking it open she leaned against the door frame, "What do you want brat? And stop calling me that! I'm not your Baa-chan!" she snapped.

The young blonde standing outside the door ignored her and entered the apartment, pushing past her without permission.

She raised an eyebrow at that. It's been a long time since she has seen him behave like this, like his normal self. For the past year, after Hinata's death, he looked like a person who has given up on life, a broken shell.

Deciding to see why the boy is intruding her house at such an early hour she closed the door and went to the couch where the blonde boy is now fumbling with something, though what it is she can't tell from her position.

"Why are you here Naruto? Not that you can't come but it's barely nine and-" she stopped, her brown eyes widening when she saw what it is the other boy is holding.

"…a baby….?"

She was beside them in a flash. She gripped the other boy's shoulder and looked straight in his eyes,

"…Baa-chan…I…"

She cut him off before he could continue, "What the hell Naruto? What is this? Who is he? Where did you find him? You can't just take anyone's child like that Naruto what are you thi-?"

A loud cry made her pause, the bundle in the blonde boy's arms moved slightly, his small chubby hands clutched the fabric of the jacket Naruto is wearing in fear, as the child cried out.

Quickly Naruto adverted his attention to the baby in his arms. He pulled him up and rocked him back and forth, placing butterfly kisses on his face and murmuring words of comfort in the child's ears.

Tsunade watched in awe as the small baby stopped crying and relaxed in the young man's arms. Her anger reduced a little. Taking a deep breath she shook her head and sat down beside the other blonde. her hands reaching out to stroke the pale cheeks in a gentle apology.

The child flinched a little at the touch, causing her to retreat her hands. Sighing she looked at the blonde boy, waiting for him to explain the situation.

"Baa-chan…" the blonde started, not knowing what to tell her, "He, baa-chan, he is Sasuke…my Sasuke.."

Tsunade's eyes widened at that and this time she noticed the similarities between the blonde's dead son and the child in his arms, she exhaled shakily…

"Don't be stupid Naruto….Sasuke is dead." She said harshly, Naruto needs to accept the reality, god knows whose child he has picked up thinking that this is his son.

"Tell me Naruto where did you find him? We need to take him back to his family." She said calmly.

The young boy shook his head violently, cradling the small raven to his chest in a protective manner,

"No..baa-chan please…he has no one..I'm his father."

"Don't lie Naruto tell me the truth." the elder woman snapped causing Naruto to flinch a little.

"I baa-chan I found him near the cemetery yesterday, he would have died baa-chan, if I wasn't there he would have died." He paused, taking a shaky breath, it is not really a lie but closest to the truth he can tell her, "He is my Sasuke baa-chan, look at him, I have gotten him back baa-chan."

Tsunade rubbed her temple. The glossy azure orbs looking at her is something she could not take. The boy has suffered too much in his young life and it is normal for him to find solace in the arms of a little child who looks like his son, but still she needs to make him understand the possible consequences or e may hurt both of them.

She was about to speak when Naruto started to talk again, "Baa-chan I need your help, he is sick, something is wrong with him baa-chan." He removed the shawl and the towel from the child and Tsunade saw the rashes on the child's back.

She pressed her lips together, her instincts as doctor kicking in, gently she took the child in her arms who started crying as soon as he was out of the blonde boys grasp.

She frowned, it seems the child has also taken a liking to the blonde, this can't be good.

She examined the rashes carefully, noticing the high fever the raven is running.

"Did you check the fever?" she asked in a professional voice, deciding to stop her scolding for a few moments and tend to the child first.

"Yeah.." Naruto replied, "It is 102F."

Tsunade nodded her head, she returned the crying raven to Naruto and stood up, "I think it is because of the food…what did you feed him?"

The blonde boy's eyes widened, how is it possible? He had never heard that a vampire can get allergies from drinking blood! Maybe it's his blood…he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"…milk?" he lied, well he can't tell her the truth can he?

"Well then it was probably expired. Really Naruto you need to be more careful, he is an infant for god's sake the way you are parenting I think he'll be better in an orphanage." As soon as the words left her lips she regretted them.

The look of horror that passed through the blue orbs were something that made her want to slap her stupidity. The young man held the child tightly to him and quickly stood up, a few crystalline tears spilled from those attractive sapphire eyes. He took a few shaky steps back.

"No..I won't let you…" he murmured, turning on his heels.

"Naruto…stop…I don't mean it." The elder lady called out but the blonde did not listen to her, "He needs help Naruto, stop, I won't take him away. I'm sorry." She called again and rushed towards to other to stop him from leaving.

"Stop. I won't do anything Naruto let me treat him, let me treat Sasuke." she grabbed his shoulders from behind, causing him to pause on his path. He turned around and locked his eyes with the elder woman's,

"Really?" the voice was small but latched with worry, Tsunade nodded her head. The blonde was still looking in her eyes, searching for lies probably but after a few moments he sighed and smiled lightly,

"Thanks baa-chan."

The brown eyed woman smiled back, it's been so long since she has seen the smile, it melt her heart. This is the boy she has considered as her little brother and if this child can make him want to live again then so be it.

"Come on Naruto I'll give him some medicine and will give you a diet chart. Small babies need a lot of care Naruto, if you want to be his father then act more mature, and there are some other things you need to worry about if you don't want to lose Sasuke."

* * *

One hour later, they were back at Naruto's bed room. He is feeding Sasuke a bottle of warm milk who looks content drinking that.

The blonde looked at the small raven on his lap with a dazed expression, Tsunades words ringing in his head like a record over and over again.

She is right though, they need to leave. People will question as soon as they found out about Sasuke, they would call social workers, they would separate them. He needs to start a new, needs to go to a place where no one will know him.

The hand stroking the raven locks stopped when Naruto noticed that the child has fallen asleep. Leaning down he took the feeding bottle away and placed a small kiss on the child's temple.

He can't live without Sasuke. Naruto knew what Tsunade was trying to do, she was trying to make him realize that this is not his Sasuke, he is dead…ha as if Naruto doesn't know that. He was to one to hold his dead child in his arms…but after an year of living like a corpse Naruto has finally found his light again.

This small child is his Sasuke now, he was sent back to him to take away his misery, to give him a reason to live and Naruto would cherish this opportunity. He'd love Sasuke with everything he has.

Besides after today's incident Naruto is quite sure that Sasuke is more human than vampire, which is good. They would not get in much trouble if Sasuke grows up like a normal child.

Naruto smiled a little and stood up with a sleeping Sasuke in his arms. He needs to do some packing. They'd leave tomorrow.

* * *

 **EXPLANATION: Ok here is my concept. New born vampires can only drink their mother's blood. they are allergenic to any other blood until they get their first blood thirst. Normally a pure vampire gets his/her first blood thirst between the age of one to two. But for Sasuke it's differnt. If he wasn't a half breed he would have died because he would not be able to feed on anyone but Mikoto. But because of his human genes he'll be able to live on human food. When a vampire feeds on blood, his/ her vampire abilities grows, that is why Sasuke had his healing abilities because he was feeding on her blood until then( Sasuke is a few days old here) but he'll slowly lose them while feeding on human food but will gain them again after he gets his first thirst and starts feeding on blood. I hope it sits well with you, it's weird I know!**

 **Next time: (Time skip) See little Sasuke taking wobbly steps and utter his first words. Threat of other vampires will be looming around them...:)**

 **Date of Updating other stories: Both 'Do you believe in love' and 'The Betrayal' will be updated between 10-15 Feb. I'm sorry for the delay but both stories are at a very delicate stage now and I don't want to screw them up because of me stress right now. I have a really really important exam and I'll update them when I'm a little less stressed. I hope you understand. :(**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time. Bye! :D**


	5. School!

**I'm so sorry for the late but I'm back now. Thank you all for the reviews and support you have given me. Thank you so much. It means a lot.**

* * *

Naruto smiled softly when he heard soft footsteps entering the kitchen and after a few moments a small figure collided with his legs and hugged them tightly.

"Da! Da!" a voice cried out causing Naruto to laugh a little. He stopped chopping the vegetables and put the knife down before turning and picking up the child hugging his leg in his arms.

"Yes my little prince." Naruto replied slowly walking out of the kitchen.

The little raven giggled as his father threw him in the air and caught him easily as he fell downwards.

"Now what is in your hands?" the blonde asked as he sat down on the couch with his son on his lap.

Sasuke has forgotten about the paper in his hands but when his father asked him he quickly looked at it and shyly handed it to his father.

Naruto smiled at the gesture and ruffled the soft raven locks affectionately, "What did you draw this time hmm?" he asked carefully straitening the paper that Sasuke has crumpled unconsciously.

The blonde gasped in surprise when he saw the picture his son has drawn, there are three persons in the picture, one blonde man with a black haired child in his arms and beside him there is another raven haired woman who is holding the blonde man's hand.

The picture only contained circles as the faces and straight lines for hands and legs as expected from a two and a half years old but the colors used in the picture made Naruto smile.

Sasuke must have drawn it from the picture of him and Hinata he has showed him a few days ago but the child has smartly included himself in the picture.

His sweet and genius baby…Naruto thought proudly.

He put the picture down and met with wide and shining charcoal eyes looking at him expectantly, waiting to hear his opinion.

Smiling Naruto leaned down and kissed the chubby cheeks of his baby, "This is brilliant Sasuke! One day you'll become a great artist." He said smiling brightly at his son.

The little raven's eyes lit up at the praise, he smiled brightly and took the page from his father's hands,

"Da! Ma! Sas-ke!" he said happily pointing at the figures on the picture.

Nodding Naruto smiled at him and picked him up in his arms. They walked over to the board hanging on the wall on the living room which held a lot of pictures drawn by Sasuke on it.

"Do you want to put it there Sasuke?" he asked knowing the answer very well.

The raven nodded his head enthusiastically. Naruto took the paper from his hands and pinned it on the middle of the board quickly. Looking at it longingly for a few moments he turned around.

"Now it's dinner time. Are you hungry Sasuke? I'm making your favorite tomato salad." Naruto said making their way towards the kitchen and placing Sasuke on the dining table. He's too small to eat while sitting on a chair right now and Naruto enjoys feeding Sasuke anyways.

"Tom-to…love tom-to…" Sasuke said clapping his hands together as he watched his father skillfully cut the vegetables and make the salad for him.

"Yes Sasuke I know you love tomato." Naruto smiled hearing his baby's words. Sasuke is such a smart kid.

Finishing Naruto put the bowl filled with salad on the table and started feeding his son. It is quite an easy task actually. He has heard parent's complaining about their children making fuss about eating but with Sasuke all he needs to do it put some tomato's in the food and Sasuke will eat it without a single complain.

Naruto chuckled when Sasuke tried to snatch the spoon from his hands. His baby is so impatient sometimes. But Sasuke always makes a mess when Naruto lets him eat on his own and today Naruto is not feeling like cleaning up a mess after eating.

The little raven pouted cutely when his father refused to give him the spoon and slumped down a little, allowing his father to let him feed.

"So my little prince, are you ready to begin school tomorrow?" Naruto asked when he was finished feeding Sasuke. He filled a glass with water and handed it to Sasuke who grabbed it with both his hands carefully.

The small boy sipped some water quickly and placed the glass back on the table carefully. He nodded his head nervously at his father and tried to smile but did not quite manage it.

Naruto sighed. Washing his hands he picked Sasuke up in his arms and walked towards the bedroom. Entering the adjacent bathroom he started preparing the bath.

"You will like the school Sasuke trust me. School is fun!" he said smiling at his son. He has no idea why Sasuke is so nervous about it.

'Probably it's just his shyness.' The blonde thought while helping Sasuke undress. His son is a bright kid but he's too shy around people. He'll always hide behind Naruto's leg when someone would try to get close to him.

Naruto still remembers when he has first moved to this town he has asked his land lady to look after Sasuke for a few hours while he went in search for job but only after an hour she has called Naruto and said that his son is crying non-stop for the last hour and she thinks that only Naruto could calm him down.

That was the day Naruto has decided that he'd work from home for a few years no matter how low the pay is. After all Sasuke is his first priority besides he'd saved enough in the past two years, first year in hopes of a bright future and in the second year he has worked like a madman because he had nothing better to do with his life.

Naruto mixed some bubbles in the slightly warm water and helped Sasuke into the tub before removing his own cloths and joining his son.

"Da lon-ly. Sas-ke School! Da sad!" the small raven said frowning slightly as he pointed at Naruto and then at himself.

"No baby Da will be fine." Naruto said smiling softly as he slowly rubbed the soap on Sasuke's small body. His baby is so thoughtful sometimes that it makes him amazed.

"…And you'll make lots of friends there." The blonde poured some shampoo in his hands and started washing Sasuke's hair.

Pouting Sasuke slumped down and took the small yellow duck floating on the water in his hands. He pressed its belly with both his hands and the toy emitted a loud squeaking sound. Little Sasuke repeated the action again and this time he giggled out at the sound.

Naruto smiled fondly at his son as he washed him watching him play with the bubbles. His son is the most beautiful thing in the world and nothing matters to him as long as he has Sasuke by his side.

When Naruto has redressed Sasuke after drying him and changed his diaper he returned to the bedroom Sasuke following him like a shadow.

He sighed softly when he saw the mess on the bed. Color pencils, papers and drawing books are everywhere; there are also a few wrappers of Sasuke's favorite coffee flavored candy on the bed.

Sasuke looked at his father apologically and crawled on the bed quickly gathering his color pencils. Naruto smiled at this and started to gather the papers and drawing books. He put them on the table beside the bed along with the wrappers and the color pencils before helping Sasuke get under the covers.

The boy lay down without a complain but instead of closing his eyes he looked at his father with wide dark eyes.

"Da! Stowry."

Naruto hummed softly and pulled out a book from the drawer beside the bed. Sasuke smiled brightly when he saw the cover. It's his favorite story!

Naruto stroked his son's soft raven locks and opened the book starting to read the first page.

"Once upon a time…."

Sasuke listened to his father's smooth voice and felt his eyes slowly getting heavy. The hands stroking his hair made his body relax and the small boy slowly slipped in the world of dreams.

Naruto closed the book when he felt Sasuke's breathing has evened out. He looked at the sleeping face of his son and could not help the fond smile that appeared on his lips. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his son's temple and slowly stood up exchanging his place with a large red fox plushy he walked out of the room switching the light off and shutting the door softly behind him.

As the blonde sat on the kitchen table and started eating his dinner his thoughts went back to the events of the past two years. It was hard at first. Shifting in a new place, finding an apartment, getting used to Sasuke's habits..all in all starting over a new life.

But Naruto has managed. With some help from Tsunade baa-chan he has managed to start over. Now he works from home for a local company, he keeps tracks of their accounts, their loss and profit. It is not a high paying job but it is enough for the two of them to survive and Naruto has no problem giving Sasuke some luxuries of life using his savings.

Life has been good for past two years, sometimes hectic yet good. Sasuke is a perfectly normal kid, a little shy but there is nothing abnormal about him. Sometimes Naruto wonders if he has imagined all those vampire craps…

The blonde washed his bowl and went to his son's room to check on him. To tell the truth Naruto himself is a little nervous about sending his son in the elementary school, the thought of letting Sasuke out of his sight makes his heart cold with unknown fear.

But Naruto knew he needs to do it. Sasuke is a genius for his age and Naruto will only hinder his progess if he confines him in house. Besides Sasuke needs to make friends of his age too and Naruto really wants to start working for real again.

Smiling at Sasuke's peacefully sleeping face Naruto made his way towards his room and prepared to go to the bed. Tomorrow is a big day for Sasuke and he'll be there for his son tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the office of the elementary school Naruto felt Sasuke clutch his pants tightly. A lady with dark hair and red eyes stood up from her desk when she saw them standing at the door and walked over to them,

"Yes. May I help you?" she asked softly.

Naruto felt a little uncomfortable when he met her gaze. She is a good looking woman but her red eyes made the blonde shift a little under her gaze.

'Why would someone use red lenses?!' Naruto wondered, 'It's creepy!' but nonetheless he put a smile on his lips and greeted her,

"Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my son Sasuke, he'll be joining the school from today." The blonde said handing her a paper.

The lady nodded at them and smiled warmly at the little raven who was trying to make himself invisible behind his father,

"Hello little one." She said softly, "I'm Kurenai."

When the raven did nothing to acknowledge her Naruto sighed, "I'm really sorry Kurenai-san but he's a little shy around people." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kuranai shook her head and smiled at the blonde, "It's quite all right Mr. Uzumaki. It's his first day, most of the kids react like this on their first day. He'll come around."

"I think you should take him to his class." She said after a moment, "It's in the 1st floor, room number twelve." She patted Sasuke on his head softly when Naruto picked him up in his arms.

The little raven flinched slightly and held on his father tightly. He does not like when there is too much people around him..they smell wired and made him feel dizzy.

"Don't be rude Sasuke." Naruto scolded his son lightly but Sasuke did nothing to acknowledge his father instead he hid his face in his father's shoulder.

Sighing the blonde quickly apologized and started walking towards the stairs.

When they finally reached Sasuke's class room Naruto put his son down and kneeled down in front of him,

"Sasuke…" he said softly.

The little boy looked at him with slightly glossy onyx eyes and threw his arms around his father,

"Da! Don't go! Sas-ke al-on.." he said holding his father in a tightly hold.

Naruto stoked his son's raven hair lovingly and planted a kiss on his temple, "I'll wait just outside the gates Sasuke." he said softly, removing his son's arms from around his shoulders, "You won't be alone, there will be a lots of other kids. You'll make new friends." He said smiling at his son.

Sasuke shook his head furiously and sniffed a little, "Don't wa-ant…Sas-ke wa-ant Da!" the little boy exclaimed.

Just then the room of the door opened and a blonde haired woman came out of the room. She smiled brightly at Sasuke and kneeled down beside them, "Hey." She said softly, "You want to come and join us?"

Before Sasuke could turn back to his father Naruto give him a little push towards the young lady and the raven finally gave in. He slowly nodded his head and walked over to the blonde woman.

"That's my boy." Naruto said proudly causing the little raven to smile faintly at his father.

"Are you his father?" the woman asked him.

"Naruto nodded his head, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, he's Sasuke, my son."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, call me Ino." She introduced offering her hand. Naruto accepted it and shook her hand slightly.

"Take care of my son." He said softly.

Ino smiled and him, "Of course!" she said reassuringly, "He'll be fine don't worry."

Naruto nodded and turned around mouthing a 'be good' to Sasuke.

* * *

As soon as they entered the class room Sasuke felt the wired smell that makes him dizzy. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths counting one to ten quickly. His father has told him to do this if he needs to calm down.

When he felt a little better he opened his eyes and looked around the room. The room full of children around his age, it is painted in different colors. There are a lot of pictures on the wall. Sasuke smiled when he saw the pictures of birds at the back wall.

"Children meet Sasuke. He'll be joining us from today." Ino introduced him to the class.

Sasuke looked down when he felt everyone staring at him and shifted slightly on his place, clutching his bag pack tightly he swallowed feeling his throat suddenly very dry.

"Hi." He said awkwardly when he felt his teacher placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ino beamed at him in approval, "Go and take a sit Sasuke, we'll be drawing today."

The little raven nodded his head and went to the farthest corner of the room where he can distant himself from all these people and sat down near the window.

Ino frowned at this but said nothing, deciding to give the kid some time to get adjusted in the atmosphere.

Feeling someone's gaze on him Sasuke looked at his right and found a redhead staring at him intently. When their eyes met the boy frowned and looked down at the picture he had been drawing.

Sasuke looked at the redhead for a few more moments before he shook his head and started drawing a picture of himself and his father.

* * *

 **So…Did you find any vampires here? Hmmm? Tell me! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some review/fav/follow if you like the story.**

 **I'll be updating regularly again. Thanks for reading. Bye. :D**


	6. Red or Black?

**Thank you so much for reviewing everyone. I'm really really glad you are enjoying this fic because I personally enjoy writing it. :D**

 **Thanks to the guest reviewers too. Thank you so much.**

 **So, let's start the new chapter…Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke is sticking his tongue out as he focused all his attention on drawing the picture. There are orange, yellow and black crayons in his left hand which he'll need to use soon. Currently he is drawing his favorite blue shirt with a navy blue crayon.

He frowned when someone bumped on his shoulder causing the blue crayon to slip from his hold and making a stray line on the page over where he has drawn his face.

He looked up to glare at the person but his frown deepened when his eyes met two girls one with pink hair and another with brown hair giggling among themselves while looking at his half drawn picture.

"You ruwin it!" Sasuke said glaring at the two girls.

The two girls squeaked and blushed brightly making Sasuke fume angrily at them. The pinkette leaned in and looked closely at the picture.

Sasuke covered his nose with his hand as her sent hit him. 'They smell weird.' The little raven thought uncomfortably.

The pink haired girl grabbed the orange crayon and rubbed it on the paper for a moment before stopping. She looked at the paper seemingly satisfied with her handy work and then turned towards Sasuke, smiling brightly at him she handed him the paper back.

"Look! Fissed!" she said in a loud voice. The other girl peeked at the paper from being the pinkette and giggled loudly.

"You draw gowd!" both girls said in unison causing Sasuke to flinch a little at the high pitch voices so near him.

He hesitantly took the paper from her hand and looked at it.

He blinked at what he saw, then blinked again before looking at the brightly smiling girls. With one swift movement he punched the pinkette straight on her face.

'How dare her drawing my face with orange crayon!' he fumed as the girl screamed out and started to cry loudly.

Their teacher rushed to the crying girl and pulled her in her arms, "Shhh Sakura what happened?" she asked cooing her to calm her down.

"H-he Hit!" she said hiccuping and sobbing on their teacher's shoulder.

"She ruwin my pictwre!" Sasuek cried out shaking the piece of paper in front of his face.

"Meanwie!" the other girl, the pinkette's friend shouted at the little raven.

Sasuke turned away and looked at his ruined drawing his lower lip trembled slightly at the sight of it.

Ino sighed heavily. Working in an elementary school is the hardest task!

"Sakura, Kiri say sorry to Sasuke." Ino told the two girls. The brown haired girl, Kiri stuck her tongue at her teacher and ran-off. And the pinkette refused to even look up from Ino's shoulder. The young teacher sighed heavily and looked at the raven.

"Sasuke honey you should not hit your classmates…now go sit with Gaara there please." She said softly pointing at the red head sitting alone on the other side of the class.

Sasuke looked at the boy, it is the same boy who was staring at him before, he glanced at the crying girl in his teacher's arms for a moment before nodding to his teacher. He silently gathered his things and made his way towards the other boy.

In his mind he noted a thing as a reminder. Girls are mean and annoying!

* * *

Naruto looked at the wall clock hanging above the arch of the kitchen and returned his gaze back to the photo album lying on his lap.

He has one more hour before he needs to go to the school to bring Sasuke home.

He hasn't gone in search of a better work yet, thinking it'd be better to get used to Sasuke's new schedule before finding a suitable job for himself but now sitting alone on the couch for past four hours he's really feeling lonely and missing his son, his little sunshine!

Sighing he flipped another page of the photo album and smiled at the picture. It was the day Sasuke has learned to stand up on his own.

 **Flashback**

Naruto was cooking lunch in the kitchen and humming a soft tune. He could see Sasuke sitting on the floor of the living room playing with the large fox plushy he had brought the day before when they went to a local fair.

His large onyx eyes looked at the fox's red gem like eyes and for some reason his son giggled at the toy.

'Seems like he saw his reflection in its eyes…' Naruto thought as he watched his son tugging the toy's large red ears and nuzzling its fur.

The blonde yelped in surprise when his accidentally touched the burning pot.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath and rushed to the sink to pour some cold water on the burning flesh.

The cold water soothed the blonde and he sighed in relief, 'I need to be careful.' he thought to himself and turned the tap knob to stop the running water when he felt the burning lessen.

As soon as he turned around his eyes fell on his son standing on wobbly legs, holding the coffee table for support while clutching the red fox plushy under his arms.

Naruto's breath caught on his throat at the sight. First he felt an overwhelming sense of joy and pride filling him to his core. His Sasuke is learning how to walk! His little adorable baby is getting older! Naruto felt tears of joy gathering at the corner of his eyes.

But as he saw his son wobbling again while trying to take a step forward. He felt fear gripping his whole being. Sasuke is going to fall and hurt himself!

The blonde rushed towards his son but before he could reach him, his little baby fell forward bumping his head on the side of the table. The fox plushy in his arms made the fall a little less painful for the small raven but he cried out as soon as his body hit the hard ground.

"Da!" it was the only word Sasuke could utter at that time but that single word made Naruto almost fly over there and gather his crying baby in his arms.

For the next two days Naruto was worried sick for his son. There was a small bump on his forehead with some swelling around it and a few bruises on his hand and knees.

Naruto knew he was thinking too much and the doctor has said there was nothing to worry about but he could not help himself.

His son is the only thing that matters to him anymore and seeing him in pain is the worst torture.

But when on the second day Sasuke has stood up on the bed again with the help of the head boards and has walked over to him successfully taking five steps. Naruto felt his worries die down.

Sasuke has fallen on the bed with the fifth step and giggled to himself, clapping his hands in delight before trying to stand up again. That was when Naruto has quickly pulled out the camera from the bedside drawer and has taken the picture.

 **Flashback end**

Flipping the album close Naruto slowly stood up from the couch and walked to the bed room to put the album back in the almirah. It is one of his most precious possessions, a reminder of all the good moments he has shared with his little Sasuke for past two years.

* * *

Sasuke pulled out a fresh page from his bag and started drawing again. He is sitting a few seats away from the red head so that the weird smell won't bother him but he still could feel the other boy's eyes on him, making him shift on his seat.

Finally after a few moments he looked at the boy and his eyes met with pale green eyes. The other looked straight in his eyes and for some reason frowned and mumbled something that didn't reach Sasuke's ears.

"Huh?"

The red head shook his head and pointed a finger towards him. Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"Da say bad man-er…" he said to the red head gesturing at his finger.

The boy looked at his arm and then back at the raven before lowering his hands.

Sasuke beamed at him and smiled brightly, "Me Sas-ke!" he said happily, "You?"

"Gaa-raa." The boy murmured lowly splitting his name in two parts for easier pronunciation. He looked up at the smiling raven and tried to smile awkwardly at him.

Smiling Sasuke went back to his drawing, picking up the needed colors from his new box of crayons he started making birds on the top of the page.

"Sas-ke…"

The little raven raised his head hearing his name coming from the red head's mouth and looked at him questionably.

The other frowned again as if trying to understand something difficult, he stared deeply in Sasuke's charcoal eyes and murmured softly,

"Eyes…red…"

Sasuke tilted his head to one side in a confusing manner. He pointed his own finger at his eyes, "Black…" he told the boy.

"Black." Gaara said after Sasuke who gave him a nod and slowly lowered his hand.

"You come in…eye red!" the red haired boy said again this time a bit more forcefully.

Little Sasuke shook his head at the other boy, "…Black."

Gaara stared at his eyes for a few minutes before he shrugged and went back to his own drawing.

Getting interested in what the other boy is drawing Sasuke peeked at the piece of paper.

The red head caught his staring and pushed the paper towards Sasuke. The little raven lowered his head as he took the paper feeling a bit embarrassed. He stared at the picture, most of it is drawn in red just like the boy's hair.

"Home." Gaara said. A bright smile appeared on Sasuke's face as pulled out another paper from his bag with a picture of him and his Da on it. He handed it to the other boy,

"Da, Me!" he said happily. This time the red haired boy smiled back looking at the picture with shining eyes.

"Fr-nds?" little Sasuke asked the red head as he returned his drawing back.

Gaara looked a bit hesitant for a moment but then he smiled a little at the raven and nodded, "Fr-nds.."

* * *

 **Another chapter! Gaara saw Sasuke's red eyes! what would happen next?! :P**

 **Please review/fav/follow if you like the story. I'll see you soon.**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye for now. :D**


	7. What is happening to me?(Part-1)

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and adding this to their fav/follow list. Thank you so much.**

 **To guest: Sasuke was too distracted that his father is leaving to focus on Ino's scent at the time and she was alone but when he entered his class too many presence in the small room triggered his some time Sasuke has adjusted the general scent of the room but Sakura has come too close to him while trying to fix his drawing and Sasuke was maintaining a few seats distance form Gaara so his scent won't bother him(I've mentioned it in the story).Thanks for reviewing. I hope my answer satisfied you.**

 **Lets continue with the story then!**

….

Naruto smiled softly as he heard his little Sasuke babble about his day in his ear enthusiastically.

How he has made a new friend. How Ino-sensei and Iruka-sensei played tag with them. How they drew pictures and the best picture, which Sasuke proudly said was the one he has drawn, was hung on the wall of the class room.

"Really? That's my baby!" Naruto smiled at his son and kissed his nose playfully.

"NO! Sas-ke not baby! Sas-ke biiigg boy!" the little raven exclaimed removing one of his hand from Naruto's shoulder to emphasize his point but yelped when he almost slipped and gripped his father harder, giggling happily.

Naruto laughed at this, "Don't worry baby, Da won't let you fall." He said ruffling Sasuke's soft raven locks.

The little raven pouted at that but after a few moments he looked up to enjoy his surroundings from the height.

He loves it when his father gives him piggyback rides! Everything seems so amazing from the height. Sasuke can't wait to get older. He'll be even taller than his Da!

"Want to go to the park Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they crossed the colony playground. But Sasuke shook his head and leaned his head on Naruto's back.

"I'm sleepy…" the small boy mumbled yawning loudly.

"All right li'l champ we'll go home and you can sleep for a bit, ok?"

Sasuke hn'ed softly and Naruto understood the boy has fallen asleep. He tightened his grip on his son's legs, so he won't fall. His baby must be so tired, he'll make him all his favorite food tonight, Naruto thought to himself.

….

Naruto is worried…really really worried…

"Sasuke..why aren't you eating? You haven't fished your tiffin either. What's wrong?"

Naruto has made rice, chicken and tomato salad for Sasuke. He has even decorated the chicken by planting a flower made by slices of tomato on it…but Sasuke has just taken one bite of the food and is refusing to eat more.

"At least eat the salad baby." The blonde said to his son pleadingly.

Sasuke looked reluctant but picked a piece of juicy tomato from the bowl his Da is holding with the fork and put it into his mouth.

He grimaced at the taste. Covering his mouth with his hand he jumped down the chair and quickly ran towards the dustbin to throw the nasty fruit away.

Frowning Naruto put the bowl on the table and walked behind his son, helping him to wash his hands and mouth.

"What happened baby?" he asked stroking the soft raven hair soothingly.

"Bad tomato." Sasuke frowned too…why do all the tomatoes taste so bad today? He can't even take a bite from them.

"They seemed fine to me Sasuke…" his father said softly placing his son on his lap as he sat down on the chair beside the dining table.

"Sas-ke not hun-ry…Sas-ke thissty…" the little raven mumbled, he has no idea what is happening to him but even water is tasting so bad today!

"All right."

Naruto handed Sasuke a cup half filled with water and watched as the boy took only a gulp from it made a face and put it away.

Sighing Naruto put Sasuke on the chair beside him and got up from his seat. He covered all the dishes with plates and put them on the fridge.

"Da? Won't you eat your dinner?" the small raven asked from his seat looking at his father guiltily.

Naruto looked at his son and smiled reassuringly at him, "I'll eat later Sasuke, I'm not really feeling hungry."

Still the little raven's shoulder slumped down and he looked at the wooden floor, fumbling with his t-shirt. He hates it when his father worries about him and skips meal making himself sick while taking care of him.

He knew his father loves him a lot…and worries too much about him. But he loves his Da too…he wants to make him happy and take care of him…

"Sasuke…stop this…don't worry about me too much baby." Naruto pulled his son in his arms and kissed his forehead lovingly, hugging him tightly.

"I think you should sleep Sasuke, let's go. You'll feel better after a good night's rest." The blonde murmured carrying his son to the bathroom for a shower.

When they finally reached the bed Naruto placed Sasuke's head on his lap and stroked his wet hair, humming a soft lullaby to put him to sleep.

He watched as his baby's eyes dropped slowly and his breathing evened out signaling that he has fallen asleep.

Sighing heavily Naruto adjusted the pillows carefully placed Sasuke on the large bed. He brushed some black strands from his forehead and placed a soft kiss,

"Get well soon…son."

Leaving the room Naruto pulled out his mobile phone. He'll talk to Tshunade baa-chan…she can tell him what's wrong with Sasuke.

After a few rings the other end was picked by a very drunk Tsunade and Naruto sighed again…looks like there is nothing he could do for today.

….

Sasuke jolted up on the bed, his eyes wide as he looked around the room and breathed in relief when his eyes only met with his familiar room.

He has no idea what has gotten him so worked up…he couldn't even remember the dream he has seen…all he can remember is red…too much red around him...

"Sasuke baby wake up!" he heard his father shouting from the kitchen and soon sounds of footsteps coming towards his room were heard.

Sasuke clutched his blanket with his small fingers and buried himself in it again…he's not feeling too well…something felt wrong…

"Sasuke?"

Naruto climbed on the bed and slowly removed the blanket and smiled when he saw Sasuke's eye lids fluttering, meaning his baby is pretending to be asleep.

"Good morning li'l prince, Wake up. How are you feeling?" he asked kissing his baby's cheeks.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands tiredly, "fine…" he mumbled out in a sleepy voice.

Naruto looked at him for a moment. He had talked to Baa-chan this morning and she'd said there is nothing to worry about, it is probably a simple acidity that'll heal over night. She has also told him what medicine he should use that if Sasuke feels bad and refused to eat in the morning too.

But right now his baby seems fine…he'll see if Sasuke needs medicine after the breakfast.

"Do you want to go to school today?" the blonde asked standing up and walking towards the closet to gather some fresh cloths.

The raven nodded his head and slowly climbed down the bed, making his way towards the bathroom.

Naruto followed him with his school uniform in his hands.

As they entered the bathroom Naruto handed Sasuke his brush and paste and started preparing the bath for both of them.

Naruto removed his shirt and walked over to his son to help him undress. After disposing the cloths in the laundry basket he pulled Sasuke in his arms and the little raven buried his face on his Da's shoulder breathing deeply.

He instantly regretted it and flinched away. His eyes fell on the mirror in front of him…and Sasuke cried out in shock, shutting his eyes tightly to forget the image he has seen.

The Sasuke in the mirror has red eyes!

"Sasuke what happened?" Naruto frantically asked placing his son on the bathtub and looking at him worriedly.

The little raven's small frame trembled and he clutched his father's arms fearfully, "My eyes…" he whispered out.

Naruto frowned, "What happened to your eyes? Let me see." he said softly placing a comforting hand on his baby's shoulder.

Sasuke shook his head, "Red…" he mumbled out, sniffing softly.

"Let me see Sasuke…it's nothing probably it's something has gotten into your eyes. Relax." The older murmured soothingly.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes allowing his father to see.

Naruto looked at the onyx orbs rimmed with red due to crying and frowned, "Baby your eyes are fine...see…you have made them red by crying." he said taking the raven towards the mirror to show him.

The little raven blinked at the mirror and then blinked again…before nodding dumbly and allowing his father to take him to the bath.

Something in the back of Naruto's mind nagged him that there is something weird going on but the blonde pushed the thought away…nothing different had happened in past two and a half years…why would something happen now?

"I think you shouldn't go to school today Sasuke…it seems like it has stressed you too much." Naruto mumbled softly washing his son carefully, so that no shampoo enters his eyes.

But Sasuke shook his head, "Sas-ke promise Gaa-raa…you say don't bre-k promise."

Naruto sighed heavily…ok teaching your son good things is hard too…it can backfire you!

"Fine…but if you feel even a little bit sick tell your teacher and I'll pick you up ok?" the blonde said softly washing his baby with clean water and drying him with a large fluffy blue towel.

The little raven nodded his head and held on his father's shoulder as he was lifted in his arms. Sasuke wiggled a little before settling down comfortably…but soon something bothered him….

"Da…why are you smelling weird?"

….

 **I'll finish it here. The next chapter will continue from this point. It'll be an important chapter so I want to make it separately.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. And I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Please leave some reviews/fav/follow if you like it.**

 **Thanks. :D**


	8. What is happening to me?(Part-2)

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows…This is the fastest update and I'm giving you this coz I won't be here for the next weak and wanted to give you this chapter before I go to home for holidays. :D**

 **I'm Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. I'm really sorry, please excuse them.**

* * *

"Da…Why are you smelling weird?"

"Huh?" One blonde eyebrow rose in query. "You don't like the new body wash? But baby you chose this one remember?" he said softly pointing at the bottle beside the tub.

The little raven looked at the navy blue bottle with stars printed on it and tilted his head in confusion. He really liked the scent in the shop…so why does his father smell weird? Like that pink haired girl yesterday? Does she use this body wash too? Little Sasuke wondered as his father dressed him in his uniform and started rubbing his hair with a big towel to dry it.

When Naruto has finished combing his baby's hair he stood up and started walking out of the bathroom, "Come on Sasuke. Let's eat breakfast!"

The little raven nodded his head and followed his father to the kitchen. Naruto helped Sasuke on the chair and served some toasts and omelet he has prepared before waking Sasuke up, he poured some tomato juice in a glass and placed it beside his son's plate before taking a seat next to his son.

Sasuke eyed his foods but the smell felt foul to him. He looked at the red liquid in the glass and suddenly felt very thirsty. The juice looked so incredibly alluring.

Unable to control himself Sasuke quickly took the glass in his hands and took a large gulp of the juice from it.

And spit it out immidiately. It tastes horrible!

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped on his feet as his coughed loudly covering his mouth with his hand. He rubbed his baby's back soothingly and patted him a few times to stop his coughs.

When Sasuke has calmed down the blonde sighed a little in relief, "Looks like you need the medicine…" Naruto murmured to himself. He walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of medicine, pouring a spoonful Naruto held in front of his son's face.

"Baby drink it. It'll make you feel better." He told his son softly.

Reluctantly Sasuke gulped down the sour tasting liquid in the spoon and Naruto smiled at his son approvingly, ruffling his hair.

"Sasuke I really think you should stay home today." Naruto tried gain to convince his son but little Sasuke shook his head violently.

It's not like he really wants to school and leave his father alone but if he stays home his father will fuss over him all the day which Sasuke really doesn't like besides he has promised Gaa-raa that he'd come to school today!

"…All right. Let's go Sasuke."

Getting up Naruto went to Sasuke's room to bring his bag before helping Sasuke to put on his shoes and leaving the house.

* * *

Naruto watched as his son ran up the stairs and sighed in concern. He slowly followed his son and knocked softly on the classroom door.

A brunette man came out of the room and greeted him with a smile, "Yes. How can I help you?"

"Um..hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke's father. Sorry for interrupting your class." The blonde introduced himself, apologizing quickly for the disturbance.

"It's all right Uzumaki-san. I'm Iruka Umino, It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Umino-san can I ask you a favor?" Naruto asked politely.

The brunette nodded his head, "Sure."

"Umino-san, Sasuke was not feeling very well this morning. His doctor said it's probably acidity. I've given him medicine but I'm still worried. Will you please give me a call if he feels bad again?" the blonde looked at the teacher pleadingly, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Iruka smiled at the worried young man reassuringly, "Sure we'll Uzumaki-san. We have your contact information. So don't worry."

Naruto nodded his head and thanked the brunette again before taking his leave, feeling a bit calmer than before. He dug his hand in his pocket and started walking towards his home throwing a last glance at the tall school building.

* * *

"All right kids make a line, what do you want to play today?" Ino shouted to get the attention of the kids gathered in the playground.

"TAG!" most of the students cried out in unison. They had fun playing tag yesterday so they want to play it again!

Ino sighed, playing tag means more running for her and she's feeling really tired today.

Iruka approached her from behind and smiled at the overly enthusiastic children, "Tag again huh?" he asked and all the kids nodded eagerly.

"Fine." he smiled, "Go run! I'm coming after you!"

All the children shouted dramatically and ran off. Iruka threw a glance at his colleague and stepped in the play ground to join the kids.

Ino sighed again and joined the kids. She smiled a little. No matter how tired she is feeling she knew at the end of this she'll be smiling like a child herself. That is the reason she enjoys working here. Children have the power to make you happy no matter what.

All the children shouted as they saw their teachers coming towards them. They threw their hands in the air and started running faster while giggling happily.

Sasuke looked behind him and his eyes widened comically when he saw Ino-sensei chasing behind him. He took a deep breath and concentrated on running faster to avoid getting caught.

He turned saw a tree in front of him and side stepped it before taking a swift turn to his left and collided head on with another person causing both the children to fall from the force of the impact.

"Ow!"

"OWWWWWW! It Hurts!"

Two simultaneous cries were heard.

Sasuke slowly blinked open his eyes and met with the same girl who has ruined his precious picture the day before, crying loudly. Iruka sensei was running towards the crying girl.

The little raven frowned when felt his palms burning and itching and realized that he has probably scratched them but Sasuke could not bring himself to care about that.

His eyes landed on the small cut on the pink haired girl's elbow where a stone has cut deeply, thick red blood was oozing out of the wound.

The raven took a shaky breath and licked his dry lips, suddenly feeling very thirsty. His eyes trailed the red drop as it slowly flowed down her pale arm.

With trembling hands the little raven tried to push himself up in a standing position. His surroundings blurring as his vision only focused on the red drop, even the injured girl's shouts, wails and whimpers of pain went unnoticed by him.

All he could think of was the irresistible thirst he felt and the alluring red liquid.

But before Sasuke could stand up on his own he was picked up Ino.

"Oh my God Sasuke, are you all right?" the young woman asked her student running her fingers through his hair to sooth him as she checked him for injuries.

But Sasuke could not answer her, could not even form a single word as Ino's arms wrapped around him, his world blurred in a haze of overwhelming thirst.

Ino's scent burned his insides, he watched Iruka-sensei picking the girl up and wiping the blood with a handkerchief and Sasuke was lost.

His eyes bled red. When Sasuke placed his head on Ino's shoulder he felt his whole being shaking. He could feel the pulse thumping under the pale skin of the woman holding him, and knew if he ccould somehow break the skin blood would flow from there…just like that girl's elbow…thick, red, blood.

Tiny fingers curled around Ino's purple dress and Sasuke buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply, his whole being hummed in pleasure as the scent engulfed him.

It was so alluring…irresistible…unbelievably good.

Sasuke opened his mouth, his canines sharpening as he pressed his teeth on the soft flesh of the neck of his teacher.

"Ouch! Sasuke what are you-"

"Ino give him to me!"

"Iruka? What-"

But the brunette didn't wait for her sentence to be finished. He snatched the little raven from her arms and held him tightly to his chest, restricting all his movements.

Ino touched her neck and felt a trail of blood flowing from there. She frowned and placed her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Why did he bit me?"she whispered looking at the shaking raven in his colleague's arms .

"Ino…relax, you know some kids have the habit of biting if they are irritated or angry. May be Sasuke was irritated that he got hurt. Go to the rest room and wash up. The wound is nothing serious…looks like a deep scratch." Iruka said examining the injury.

Ino slowly nodded her head. She picked Sakura up and walked towards the main building.

Iruka loosened his hold a little. Sasuke was struggling in his hold like a mad man to get free. His small hands scratching his shirt and exposed neck, red eyes alight with fury.

Iruka sighed as he looked at the scratches on his neck which were healing rapidly. He looked at the red eyes of the raven deeply, his own chocolate brown bleeding red for a few moments.

The little raven whimpered when the red eyes of his teacher glared at him. His small form trembling as the burning inside his body intensified ten folds before disappearing completely.

"Da…" Sasuke hiccupped, a soft painful sob escaped from his lips, his eyes turning black again before rolling back in his head. His small from went limp in his teacher's arms.

Iruka's eyes turned into its original brown color and he glared at nothing in particular. Holding the child tightly in his arms he made his way towards the office to get Sasuke's address.

There are a lot of things that is making no sense to him and he needs to have a talk with Sasuke's father.

* * *

 **Ok. This was it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think, review/fav/follow the story if you like it.**

 **Next Chapter: Naruto and Iruka's encounter!**

 **You know when I was in elementary school one of my classmates had bitten me on my arm because he wanted to sit on my seat…So yeah, some kids has the habit of biting if they are irritated. Just wanted to let you know why Ino believed to Iruka's explanation. It really happens!**

 **There will be no updated next week. I'll see you the week after that. Thanks for reading. :D**


	9. Enter Iruka

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" Naruto shouted hearing the loud and repeated bangs on his front door.

"Damn it." He cursed when he hit the couch in a rush and almost tipped, barely catching himself when another loud bang echoed though the house.

Reaching the door knob Naruto twisted it and threw the door open,

"Can't you wait for a minut-"

The blonde's words died on his throat as soon as he saw the person standing at the door holding an unconscious Sasuke in his arms.

"Sasuke…Umino-san what happened?" he asked urgently opening the door wider and reaching for his son.

Iruka moved swiftly avoiding Naruto's attempt to take Sasuke from him and entered the house, not bothering for an invitation. He has some questions for the blonde before he'd allow him to touch the child.

Naruto frowned at Iruka's behavior but shrugged it off and closed the door. He turned around and looked at his son's sensei questionably.

"Where is his mother?" is the first thing Iruka asked looking directly at the blonde.

Naruto tensed at the question his body stiffening, he walked towards the man standing in the middle of his living room,

"That's none of your business." He said rudely once again reaching his hands to take his baby from the brunette.

This time Iruka moved away so fast that Naruto has to blink twice at his inhuman speed. His eyes widened in shock as he turned to face the other man who is now standing in front of his kitchen.

Irukas eyes bled red as he glared at the blonde, "This is my business." He said, "When the boy you call your son is a vampire. Tell me where his mother is?" he asks again.

Naruto could not describe what he felt at the moment. It felt like his whole world has crumbled at a single second. His body feels frozen though he is not sure if it is from shock or from something Iruka has done. All the images from that Christmas night two years ago comes rushing back to him making him feel dizzy…they were all truth…he was fooling himself for the past two years...everything is true…vampire…that people trying to kill Sasuke and that woman…everything.

A soft whimper brings the blonde out of his thoughts. He looks at his son who is slightly trembling in the other man's arms.

Naruto clenches his jaw. The urge to protect his son from that man fills his mind but the blonde knows he'd have to play it properly otherwise he might endanger both Sasuke and himself.

"So what if he's a vampire? You are one too. I'm one too." He says challengingly, meeting Iruka's red eyes with his calm azure.

Iruka narrows his eyes at the blonde. His senses are saying that this man is definitely a human but the way he's speaking with him, making direct eye contact, it is making him doubt a little. No mare human would be brave enough to talk to a vampire like that after knowing their true identity, besides it seems like he has the knowledge of Sasuke being a vampire.

Iruka sighs a little, may be he's using some kind of spell to make himself smell like human? Though he has never heard of something like that but then again Sasuke has also smelt perfectly human too…the reason Iruka never noticed the difference before today.

"I still want to talk to his mother. You know how important her role is in a kid vampire's first thirst….I just want to make sure." He paused for a bit, "It was really stupid of you so send Sasuke to school at his condition. I'm sure he has showed signs before, he's attacked Ino today you know, thankfully I was there to save the day."

Iruka's red eyes faded back to his original chocolate brown and he slowly walked up to Naruto.

The blonde internally sighed in relief, it seems like the vampire is really believing him, all he needs to do is play along and everything will be fine.

"She went to attend to some family affairs with her parents…I'm really sorry for your trouble I should have been more careful…specially knowing Sasuke's condition…" Naruto has no idea what the said condition is…Sasuke has never bitten anyone as a child…though he had been refusing food since yesterday night…

'Damn', Naruto thought...'I should have thought about it more seriously. Right now all I need to do is make him leave and then I'll find out what is going on and what this all fuss about his mother's whereabouts is.'

Iruka nods in understanding, it's perfectly normal for vampires to keep their family matters away from others even from her own husband if they are from different clans. He hands the little raven back to his father.

As the brunette nears the blonde his senses screamed human, he frowned, whatever magic the blonde is using is too good. He needs to talk to their leader about it…while this kind of magic would help them blend in the society better this will also cause problems during hunting if they can't differentiate between human and vampires.

Naruto snatches Sasuke quickly and bows deeply to Iruka, "Thank you for taking care of him." he says politely as the brunette turns around making his way towards the front door.

"Welcome. Take care of him."

…..

'Sheesh…what a save….for a moment I thought I'm going to lose my baby.' Naruto sighs and slumps on the couch as soon as the front door closes behind Iruka.

But before Naruto could take another breath of relief a loud grasp of pain leaves his mouth.

"God! S-sasuke what are you-" Naruto hadn't even finished his sentence before his front door slams open with a furious looking Iruka storming in his house.

The blonde's eyes widen and he yanks his son hard pulling him away from his body and placing him on the couch. His hand quickly covers his throat which is now bleeding freely.

Wide blue eyes looks at his son whose liquid black eyes are red now, fangs showing, his lithe body trembling, supposedly in pain, as tears flow down his cheeks.

Naruto instantly regrets manhandling his son and was about to go and sooth him but a strong hand stops him.

Naruto cries out when Iruka removes his hand from his injured throat and roughly places his own hand on it.

With surprising strength Iruka throws the blonde on the couch like a rag doll as he takes a taste of his blood from the blood on his own palm.

Furious red eyes glared at him, "LIES! ALL LIES! HUMAN!" he snarls at him and Naruto feels shivers of fear running down his spine. He instinctively tries to gather his son in his arms to protect him from this potential danger.

"LEAVE HIM." this time Iruka grabs the blonde's collar and pulls him up from the couch before he could reach Sasuke, "Tell me the truth." he said in a low dangerous voice.

Naruto shakes his head in refusal, he'd never tell anything. He remembers the night he'd found Sasuke…he'd not let these vampires kill his son...never.

"NOW!"

Naruto flinches as a hard punch hits his jaw, breaking it. He slumps down on the floor, nursing his broken jaw with his bloody hand.

"Da!"

The blonde looks at his son through the corner of his eyes, Sasuke's eyes are shifting between red and black and he's looking at the two men with wide fearful eyes.

"Sensei! Leave Da!" the little raven shouts much to Iruka's surprise, a vampire going through his first thirst should not be able to differentiate people when there is so much blood around him…for them only one drop is enough to drive them crazy.

The brunette straightens up, relaxing a bit. He looks at the panting blonde on the floor and feels pity for him.

'I should not have used that much force.' He thinks watching the man cradling his jaw and sitting up with the help of his elbows.

He takes a deep breath, deciding to approach the matter in a more civil way and helps the blonde up on the couch further away from Sasuke.

He sits down between father and son, "Look Uzumaki-san it's clear that you are afraid that I'd hurt Sasuke but I promise I won't. Just tell me the truth, what are you hiding? Where is his mother? What is a vampire kid doing with a human?"

Naruo glared coldly at the brunette and looked away, refusing to acknowledge him while his mind tried to find a possible solution to this situation…he needs to do something…needs to get Sasuke out of here.

Iruka sighed tiredly, "If you refuse to tell me the truth, I'll be forced to take Sasuke to our leader."

"Over my dead body."

The brunette was a little surprised by the outburst. Really? Is this man stupid? Or maybe he just likes to invite danger, "There is no third way…either you tell me or I'll-"

"I said you'll take my son away from me over my dead body." Naruto snapped harshly, instantly regretting it as his jaw throbbed with intense pain.

Huffing at the blonde's stubbornness Iruka stands up and gathers the shocked Sasuke in his arms, 'well if he'll not tell me then fine.' he thinks.

Little Sasuke wiggles in his arms, trying to break free but failing miserably.

"Stop!" Naruto cries out trying to follow the retreating vampire, "Give my son back!"

Turning around Iruka kicks hard on the blonde's knees, making him stumble and fall on the ground and makes his way towards the exit.

"Da! Da! S-stop! Da!" little Sasuke cries out for his father reaching out his tiny hands.

"FINE!" Naruto shouts at the top of his lungs feeling tears gather at the corner of his eyes, "Fine…I'll tell you everything….just…just don't take him away too…please…he's all I have."

Iruka stops in his tracks and turns his head to look at the blonde human, "You'll tell me the truth?" he asked raising an eyebrow and Naruto nods readily, too exhausted both physically and emotionally from the earlier events.

"The truth…yes." he confirms.

"Good."

….

 **I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much but I have exams and can't write now. I'll make up for this next month after 15** **th** **by updating more frequently and the chapters will become longer too. I really am sorry it has been a long time.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. Thank you so much. ;)**

 **Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Thank you for reading and being with me. Good bye until next time. :D**


End file.
